Avoiding and Denyal
by LilyOfTheMoonRiders
Summary: Edward leaves Bella pregnant and Bella gives birth and gets changed. 100 years later she meets with the people she has for soo long been avoiding, what if she denies knowing them? PLEASE R
1. Chapter one: Can't be Can it?

Hi guys, this is yet again another story of Edward and Bella, Please R&R and enjoy!

I own nothing all the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer

Avoiding

Its been 23 and a half hours since he left me. The pain is bewildering. One might believe I was transforming into a vampire. I fight back another scream. I look at the big red numbers on the clock; 4:23. Charlie pulls up in his car. I yet again fight the urge to scream.

"Hey Kiddo, feeling any better?" He asks, hmm let me think about it – no. I look at him blankly; I must look awful for he looked away.

"You know what? Let's go out to eat today," He says, great! Not. Just because we eat out it does not mean I am over him.

"K" I say with another blank expression, he didn't look at me. I walk out of the room tripping on the second step. Another bruise added to my collection whip-tido! I grab out random items from my closet and whip them on. I walk downstairs and get in the car. When I sit I realise that I am wearing all black. How depressed am I? Charlie gets in and the engine starts in a low purr. We arrive. I feel as though I am stuck in a time portal all memories are coming back to me. I fall forward onto my knees bruising my forehead in the process. I can feel Charlie's eyes on me but I ignore him and get out of the car.

"Ok, what would you like," the waitress asked kindly, I look on the menu and shrug.

"Can I have a Pepsi," I say not wanting anything that reminds me too much of Ed- … him. O.m.g I almost said his name.

"And to eat?" the waitress asks, I look up angrily.

"I have already said what I want," I say in monotone, my face being the only place I express my emotions.

"Ok," Charlie says trying to lighten up this mild disagreement, "I would like my usual," He says giving the menu back. He looks at me sternly and I do the same.

"Look," Charlie says, "I know how your feeling," ha-ha, that is hilarious – no? How does he know? "I was the same when Renee left me," ok maybe he does know but this is different, he chose to live the whole of eternity without me – how can I not be upset? "But you really need to keep going with your life," cant you see I am still living? Its not like I committed suicide at all. Hmm… suicide seems like a good idea! But then again it would kill Charlie and I don't want to be a murderer. The food arrives, good for Charlie he gets stake, I look at the pathetic excuse of Pepsi sitting in front of me. I bet it is coke. I take a sip wrinkling my nose. Yep defiantly coke. I set my face in a permanent frown as I sit back, hood up and arms crossed. Yep, according to Charlie I should be a little ray of sunshine. Too bad. I look over at Charlie, he is eating quickly, I noticed that my 'Pepsi' is done. Hmm… I drunk it, really ii don't remember. Charlie is done with the dinner he leans back on the chair and calls for a waiter. A waitress comes as if on cue. He gives her the money and leaves for the door. I follow him slowly not attracting the bit of attention from the happy families and children who probably don't know what it is to be heart broken. In this small town everyone knows each other so marrying is without the heartbreaks of boyfriends and girlfriends. I realise we have arrived and slowly make it to the front door where Charlie is fiddling with the door handle and key trying to get in. It starts to rain, great! Not! We are still standing on the porch. I grab the key out of Charlie's hands and open the door with ease. I then literally fly up the stairs. Charlie turns on the TV as I close the door. I lie down on my bed fighting the tears which have already started coming down my face.

*****

I wake up sweaty with the sudden need to throw up, I rush to the bathroom and make it just in time to throw up in the toilet. I wince at the smell and taste. I walk downstairs looking at the big red letters of the clock; 1:24 am. I inwardly groan, I've only been asleep for three hours. I go and get a banana to eat, as soon as it touches my tongue I feel the need to throw up, I quickly run upstairs narrowly missing the doorframe and throw up. I clean up and get a quick drink. I should go and try to sleep. I lie down on my bed but am immediately interrupted by my phone. I search through my bag. I find my phone and a small blue box. What's the day today?

"Hello?" the person on the line says. I decide to be Charlie.

"Hello," I say in a gruff voice,

"Charlie?" the voice says stunned,

"Err. Yeah Bella is asleep, is there a message I can tell her, oh and who is this?" I ask in Charlie's gruff voice.

"Tell her its Alice," its clearly my turn to be surprised, really,

"Alice," I say in a high pitched voice, oh great I blew my cover.

"Bella?" Alice asks into the phone.

"Yes Alice," I say getting back to my monotone voice.

"I don't know what's going on but you need to get out of there …." She never gets to finish.

"Alice what's the date today?" I ask, I try to conceal my emotion but I was visibly stressed.

"22nd …." Oh God. I'm pregnant. No it can't be. A funny quote pops into my head 'Denial is the first stage of acceptance'. I shut the phone. I need to get out of here. I turn around quickly. I ran to the bathroom to throw up again. This must be morning sickness. I would be expecting this at around eight not at one in the morning. I go take a shower. The warm water droplets like butterfly kisses soothed me. I look down at my stomach.

"O.m.g." I whisper. It is his child so I guess he is growing faster than normal. I need to get out of here fast. I get out of the show and grab my 'travelling' clothes. I find a scrap piece of paper and quickly scribble a note for Charlie.

_Dad,_

_I need some space to work things out. I'm going to mums place. Don't try to stop me because by the time you read this I will be on the plane._

_I'm sorry. _

_Isabelle Swann._

I have managed to pack almost all my possessions in the suitcase and am now making a quick exist. I make my bed lying the freshly written note down on my bed.

But where to go?


	2. Chapter 2: Child or Children?

Hi again, I hope you liked chapter one and like this one just as much, please read and review. Thanks.

I own nothing all the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer

I go the only place I can go. Away from here. I have saved up a lot of money since I didn't have to buy a car. I need to rent an apartment somewhere. I pull myself out of my thoughts and realise that we are already on the highway to the airport. Wait did I just say we. Hmm I wonder…. No Bella focus, you can't have a car crash. I leave my beloved truck at the airport long term car parks. I go inside the building and immediately go up to the petite blonde women behind the counter.

"Hello, I need to get onto the next possible flight away from here, could you please help me?" I say sweetly looking at her with my big chocolate brown eyes.

"The next plane is going internationally to New Zealand." She says smiling. New Zealand that's really far away; where no-one will look for me; Brilliant.

"Is there any room?" I ask,

"Yes, would you like to have it?" She asks me,

"Yes," I pull out my wallet from my bag. To my great surprise there is a very large wad of cash. Alice. "Here you go." I say handing the cash over to her.

"Thank you, have a nice trip," She says as I walk in through security. I know what I really need, two things, food and a laptop. I walk over to the shops. I have around 2 hours till boarding. I browse in the technology store and find an eep laptop that looks really good. It's a tiny black thing, really thin and really practical – and cheap. I take the box to the counter to make my purchase when something catches my eyes. A camera. I need one of those. I grab a lime green one. I need to be able to document. I head up to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" An elderly man asks,

"I would like to buy these," I politely retort,

"That comes to $976, cash or credit? We do not accept cheques,"

"Cash" I reply getting out the right amount of money and handing it to the man. Ok I got what I need I just need a plug. I wonder over to the sitting area and immediately find an unused plug. I turn it on. I go on the internet – it has amazing wireless. Google, houses for sale in New Zealand. **35,100,000 results. I browse through and find a small 3 bedroom house almost deserted. I find one to my liking and without looking at it I buy it. Got a house, got clothes – more or less. If Alice was here she could help me with everything. I close the laptop and put it in its case then throw the box away. My stomach rumbles and I find myself tumbling through a cafeteria. I eat this time without throwing up. I feel eyes on me. I look up to see what looks like Angela Weber. Hmm it can't be her. I raise my hand and wave at her. She smiles and waves back. **

"**Come here," I mouth to her. She does as she is told and comes over to sit with me.**

"**Bella?" She asks obviously confused. **

"**Yes, but your Angela right? You look like them," I say unable to get the word Cullen out of my mouth.**

"**Yes I am one of them," I look at her shocked. **

"**I need your help then Angela," I pause to look at my friend, "I'm pregnant with Edwards child," I look up at her to see her smiling.**

"**I know," she says, "Of course I'll help you, I've already got my ticket and I know the house you brought," **

"**What how?" I ask surprise evident on my face,**

"**It doesn't matter but we need to board now," Angela says as she helps me up. **

*********

**I wake up leaning onto a cold shoulder.**

"**Angela," I mumble not yet opening my eyes,**

"**Yes Bella, we're almost in New Zealand, just relax." She whispers. I stretch my arms and look out the window at the beautiful New Zealand. **

"**Attention all flyers, we are arriving at the local time of 8am, hope you had a nice trip flying with Air New Zealand," the voice says.**

*********

**I walk out from the security and grab my bags. Behind me Angela is doing the same except with ease. She almost inhumanly runs over to me to help. **

"**Do you know where we're going?" I ask her,**

"**Yes but we have to run to get their, sorry no I have to run you there," She corrects herself.**

"**Ok, we should go," I reply, Angela takes the language and we walk calmly out of the airport and into the city. Angela picks me up, since we will be moving fast human eyes will only detect two girls vanishing.**

*********

"**And here we are," Angela says enthusiastically, I look at the large white house in the middle of the jungle. I walk in the font door and am completely speechless. It is fully furnished. I walk in. Angela follows me silently giggling. **

"**Did you arrange this?" I ask her,**

"**Can't say I didn't!" She says,**

"**So how did you get changed?" I look at her curiously whilst asking the question that has bee sitting in my mine for what seems like forever. **

"**Well it all started," she launched into the story, "about a hundred years ago; I was a real lady then, proper well mannered and everything. There was war in my country at that time. I don't remember the country's name but it no longer exists. I was evacuated to a nearby forest with my family. My friend Isabella and I went out looking for food. I was attacked. Isabella was immediately killed but the creature which attacked me for some reason let me live. It dragged me to the depths of the forest where I lay for three days and nights till I woke up changed. The Vampire that bit me was one of the older races, they tend to be less noticed by humans. My eyes and nails change colour according to my mood and I can cry, eat some human foods, get pregnant when mated, blush and I actually have a heart beat and blood in my veins. Instead of blood I drink high mineral water. And I have 2 powers. 1. Confusion, my type always has this power therefore we can live in places longer. 2. Patience, it's not a big power but is very useful. So yeah." She finished speaking. I look around, the walls are white and the furniture is brown, the carpet is a brown – peach colour. It reminds me of a certain family. "Say something!" she urges.**

"**I look at her eyes, I notice a blue colour shining through.**

"**Contact lenses." I say after a long pause.**

"**Yep," She blushes, "It would be easier to confuse everyone but I like it better.**

"**What will happen to me?" I ask her sitting down on a pure white coloured arm chair.**

"**Well you will give birth to the child or children and have to be changed if you want to live." Angela says in a matter of fact tone.**

"**Who will change me?" I ask curious whether or not I will become a strange Vampire like her. **

"**I will if that's okay, I don't have a blood thirst or anything so I'll just inject my venom into you," She says using yet again a matter of fact tone.**

"**Well I should start unpacking," I confess standing up, **

"**Ok, do you want me to show you your room?" Angela asks also standing up from her arm chair. **

"**Well you might want to cause I'll just get myself lost," I say, my monotone voice gone replaced by the happiness and humour I felt. **

"**Of course follow me!" She says slowly starting to walk through a door I never noticed was there. She slowed making sure I was following as I grabbed my bags. The next room was the kitchen. Refurnished, with fresh fruit on display; the cupboards all an earthy coloured mix of pink and brown, in the middle was one of those 'floating islands' with four black chairs. A fake cough catches my attention and I notice Angela standing there. Oops, I just got a little lost in my thoughts. I walk towards the sound and notice her halfway up beautiful wooden stairs. Lugging the luggage I climb these stairs, at the top there were four doors. **

"**My room is the Left one," Angela immediately says with a 'sorry' smile.**

"**K, I'll take the one closest to you, I'll start unpacking, meet you down in half an hour?" I say in a daze.**

"**Ok, I'll prepare dinner," she says, she must have seen my face because she added "don't worry I love to cook," I walk up to the door handle and open it, it is very, very large and white. The cover on the bed is a purple colour along with the carpet. From here I can see into the bathroom. It is a very sandy colour complimenting the purple-ness of my room. I see some double doors and open them. I gasp and am yet again speechless. An enormous closet is in front of me full – no over flowing with clothes. I go back to the room closing the doors to the wardrobe and notice an oak desk and bedside table. I immediately want to unpack. I grab my ipod out of my bag turning it onto a nice happy song and start to sing along.**

"I do believe in you  
And I know you believe in me  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
And

now we realize  
Love's not all that it's supposed to be  
Oh yeah  
Oh

yeah

And knowing that you would have wanted it this way  
I do believe

I'm feelin' stronger every day

I know we really tried  
Together we had

love inside  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So now the time has come  
For both of us

to live on the run  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

And knowing that you would have

wanted it this way  
I do believe I'm feelin' stronger every day  
Yeah, yeah,

yeah

After what you've meant to me  
Ooh baby now  
I can make it

easily  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know that we both agree  
Best thing to happen

to you  
The best thing that happened to me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Feelin'

stronger every day  
Feelin' stronger every day  
Feelin' stronger every

day  
(You know I'm alright now)  
Feelin' stronger every day"

By the end of the song my room is looking more like my room. The bed is full of soft toys that I have had since I was very young, I found a bean bag in the back of the wardrobe and put it between my desk and my bed. I can smell food from downstairs accompanied by a strange smell almost like blood …..

Hi again, I hoped you liked it the songs name is Feelin Stronger Every Day by Chicago. Please R&R!!

I'll update later today or tomorrow, thanks for all those readers that have read it already and review. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, wow, three chapters in one day! Please R&R!

The distant smell of blood filled my nostrils; it smelled almost appealing to me. Hmm. I walk downstairs slowly waiting for something awful to happen but when I reached the bottom nothing did.

"Hi Angela, all done upstairs," I say to her, now that I am down here I smell mushroom ravioli and Italian pizza.

"Good, dinner is ready, I've already set the table so don't worry about it, lets go to the dining room." She says quite fast, I follow her as she moves carefully to the dining room where an oval oak desk has been set. She moves carefully and puts the cooling food down.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks "Dig in," I do as commanded and serve myself some mushroom ravioli and two slices of the thin Italian pizza.

"Um Bella, since it's his child, he or she would want blood," she says cautiously, hey it's not everyday a pregnant women drinks blood.

"Ok," I say, acting completely normal, I can see her nails changing colours rapidly as she pushes me the cup. I take a sip, scrunching my nose; it tastes quite nice, floral in a way. And most of all it seems perfectly normal.

"Hey Angela, do you want to do like a karaoke night?" I ask, "I feel like singing" I added smiling waiting for her response whilst shoving mushroom ravioli like a wolf down my throat.

"Ok, but I choose songs for you and you chose songs for me." She grins evilly when she finishes her sentence.

*****

"I start!" I scream evilly hardly able to control myself, "You will sing .. Out of my league Stephen Speaks.." I start giggling uncontrollably.

"Fine," Snaps the normally gently Angela, She walks over and places the CD in,  
"It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

'Cause I love her with all that i am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again

It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs,  
Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
But it's no surprise

'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again.

Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that im falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As he purses her lips, bats her eyes  
And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And im out of my league once again" She finishes the song. She looks at me evilly, probably because I am on the floor in an uncontrollable laughter. "You will sing …. Britney Spears … Baby one more time!" I stopped my laughing and turned so I can look at her.  
"Please don't make me sing that," I beg,  
"Too late," I hear the music start. Dam it.  
"Oh babe babe, how was I supposed to know  
Oh babe babe, how was I supposed to know  
that somethin wasn't right here  
oh babe babe, i shouldn't have let you go  
and now you're out of sight yeah  
show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

Oh babe babe, the reason I breathe is you  
boy you've got me blinded  
oh pretty babe, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
that's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

Oh babe babe, how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty babe, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess that my loneliness  
is killin me now  
don't you know I still believe  
that you will be here  
and give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

I must confess that my loneliness  
(My loneliness is killin me)  
is killin me now  
(I must confess I still believe)  
don't you know I still believe  
(when I'm not with you I lose my mind)  
that you will be here  
and give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

that somethin wasn't right here  
oh babe babe, i shouldn't have let you go  
and now you're out of sight yeah  
show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

Oh babe babe, the reason I breathe is you  
boy you've got me blinded  
oh pretty babe, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
that's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

Oh babe babe, how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty babe, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess that my loneliness  
is killin me now  
don't you know I still believe  
that you will be here

And give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

I must confess that my loneliness  
(My loneliness is killin me)  
is killin me now  
(I must confess I still believe)  
don't you know I still believe  
(when I'm not with you I lose my mind)  
that you will be here  
and give me a sign, hit me baby one more time" By the time I finished Angela was on the floor in a laughing fit curled into a ball.  
"I think we should stop," I tell her seriously, I'm going to go and take a shower. We can watch a movie in the cinemas if you want." I say.  
"Really?" Angela looks up at me with Angelic eyes.  
"Yes just let me go shower," she nods at me. I walk back where I cam from admiring the walls. Even though from far away it looks all white, it actually has wine leaves spread across it in a slightly darker white. This house is great. I realise soon enough I am at my room; I walk over to the overly large bathroom and start filling the bath/Jacuzzi with warm water. I lock the door behind me and start to undress. To my intense surprise I look about three months pregnant. Great, it'll be out of me in no time. The water in the bath seems to be filling up quite fast. I rescue my shampoo , conditioner and liquid soap out. All three of them are strawberry scented. I smile to myself as I slip into the warm waters and close my eyes.

***** Flashback *****

"Edward where are we going?" I here myself say,  
"I need to talk to you," the velvety voice replied,  
"Look Bella, I don't love you, I have a vampire girlfriend and I love her, you're a human and we are just not meant to be," The velvety voice was ripping my hart in two and treading on it easily.  
"You don't love me?" I whisper almost to myself  
"N …….

***** End of Flashback *****

I start crying remembering that awful night I will never forget. I try to calm myself but the tears keep streaming off of my face. I must forget him. I must forget them all, even sweet pixie like Alice. I start washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo willing everything to be a dream.

*****

"You ready Bella?" I hear Angela shout,  
"Yes coming!" I say as I pull on a fresh pair of jeans and drying my hair. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My brown hair is in beautiful ringlets cascading down my back. My chocolate brown eyes happier, sparkly not those dull things they were a few days ago. My skin looks healthy not a pimple or black head in sight. I look at my belly. I don't look that pregnant – yet. I travel slowly down the stairs setting my stare at the patterns on the wall.  
"Ready to go?" I ask as I grab my bag, "Wait we don't have a car," I say.  
"You don't, but I do," She says grinning leading me to a different and more beautiful part of the house and downstairs to what I believe is a garage.

***** In the car *****

"So what do you want to watch?" I ask breaking the silence,  
"I don't know, I feel like a laugh, want to watch 'Old Dogs' its apparently hilarious!" Angela says laughing at the thought,  
"Ok, I don't mind," I say laughing with Angela, the route to the nearest cinema is at least half an hour giving me time to think. I wonder why I never met Edwards girl friend, maybe that's why everyone was so nice to me, they were feeling sorry for me because I was getting my feelings tampered with. Then why the hell did he kiss me? Why didn't he say he had a girl friend. I wonder what she looks like. Probably drop dead gorgeous like all the Cullens. Maybe its that Tanya from the other clan, what was it? Deni … no ….. Dena ….. no …… Denali – that's it – I think. I swear I saw a picture of the other clan. My mind wonders back to when I was in Carlisle office or study whatever they call it. I swear I saw a photo there. I see it there it is. On the white furniture. And it was labelled! Yes success!!! Tanya, where are you little bitch. Then I see her. I almost let out a gasp letting everyone know I was crazy. She is beautiful. She has strawberry blonde hair in ringlets down her back. Her eyes like any vegetarian vampires a golden brown, hazel colour. In this picture she is wearing a blue blouse and white pants. I see Ed ….. him in the picture next to her. Their hands linked. No… I can almost see myself collapsing. He's moved on. Moved on. He has a girlfriend. He will get married. He will never love me. I tell myself as tears cascade down my face.  
"Bella!! Are you ok?" Angela asks worry evident in her gentle voice. Silence.  
"Yes," I splutter as I find my voice "Of course, why?" I ask the stupidest question know to humanity.  
"You may want to pretend your not but you are crying," Angela informs me.  
"Its nothing, lets just make it to the movies," I say already seeing the cinemas.

***** After the movies *****

"Oh my god, I cant stop laughing that was hilarious," I laughed,  
"Defiantly I cant believe …… " She broke off so she could keep laughing I laughed with her. I can feel my self getting tired and dozing off. The last thing I see is the forest green.

*****

I wake up on something soft. I look around to see myself in my room. My new room.

***** Flashback*****

"So what do you want to watch?" I ask breaking the silence,  
"I don't know, I feel like a laugh, want to watch 'Old Dogs' its apparently hilarious!" Angela says laughing at the thought,  
"Ok, I don't mind," I say laughing with Angela, the route to the nearest cinema is at least half an hour giving me time to think. I wonder why I never met Edwards girl friend, maybe that's why everyone was so nice to me, they were feeling sorry for me because I was getting my feelings tampered with. Then why the hell did he kiss me? Why didn't he say he had a girl friend. I wonder what she looks like. Probably drop dead gorgeous like all the Cullens. Maybe its that Tanya from the other clan, what was it? Deni … no ….. Dena ….. no …… Denali – that's it – I think. I swear I saw a picture of the other clan. My mind wonders back to when I was in Carlisle office or study whatever they call it. I swear I saw a photo there. I see it there it is. On the white furniture. And it was labelled! Yes success!!! Tanya, where are you little bitch. Then I see her. I almost let out a gasp letting everyone know I was crazy. She is beautiful. She has strawberry blonde hair in ringlets down her back. Her eyes like any vegetarian vampires a golden brown, hazel colour. In this picture she is wearing a blue blouse and white pants. I see Ed ….. him in the picture next to her. Their hands linked. No… I can almost see myself collapsing. He's moved on. Moved on. He has a girlfriend. He will get married. He will never love me. I tell myself as tears cascade down my face.  
"Bella!! Are you ok?" Angela asks worry evident in her gentle voice. Silence.  
"Yes," I splutter as I find my voice "Of course, why?" I ask the stupidest question know to humanity.  
"You may want to pretend your not but you are crying," Angela informs me.  
"Its nothing, lets just make it to the movies," I say already seeing the cinemas.

***** End of Flashback *****

That's right. He has a girlfriend while I am lying in bed pregnant with his child. Wait till I'm a vampire. I will be so much stronger than him. I cant believe he never told me. I felt something kick in my tummy. And that he left me when I really needed him. If I didn't find Angela I cant imagine what would have happened. I hate him. I hate Edward Cullen; and Alice Cullen, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle ,Esme and Emmett. I hate all of them for leaving me. For not telling me. For making everything so complicated when it obviously didn't need to be. A tiny ounce of truth is all they needed to tell me but no! He has a girlfriend. He will get married. He will never love me. I am just a human. One pathetic human; one pathetic excuse for a human; and they are a pathetic excuse for vampires, no human blood, no coven, no bats or rats or toads or anything. No coffin. How are they even vampires? Urgh he messed up my life I from this day on will not know him. No I don't know anyone by the last name of Cullen, no not one person.

No one ever said that life was fair, and I'm not saying that it should be  
So knowing that you are where you want to be, and I'm not, comes as no surprise  
But don't expect me to be happy for you  
And don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too  
I don't want your pity  
I hate your pity

Taste your vanity and its sweet bitterness  
As you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes and lost dreams...  
...I watched you steal my thoughts and had to see you smile  
...You took them all...

As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes  
I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy

Swallow your pride

Beg me to make this easier and listen to my hopeless cries

Suffer alone in emptiness  
I lust to see you swallowed by the mess that you left in your wake  
Disgust lies deep within your empty gaze

Beg me to make this easier and listen as my hopeless cries  
Send stares into your meaningless eyes

My envy can't describe how I loathe you for having all the stars  
Leaving my eyes to marvel the sky knowing it should be mine  
Yet it's you I see wasting the dream that only I deserve  
I'll tear off your face to see your smile

As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes  
I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy

Swallow your pride

Beg me to make this easier and listen as my hopeless cries  
Send stares into your meaningless eyes

Alesana – Congratulations I hate you

A/N Hi again, sorry if it's a bit too long, Bella is really getting over the Cullens and is going to give birth soon. Please review! Three chapters in one day, I think I deserve a review. Just tell me what you think so far, any ideas or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I recently received a few reviews telling me to continue so I have! Yay! Anyway back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

I slowly drifted to sleep. I felt as though something was pulling me into the dream. In the dream there was Edward, Edward and that girl next to her. His eyes are bright red and filled with hate. He is looking at me.

It's really weird how a dream can make you feel. It can make you confused, frightened and even happy. As my dream starts to fade away, Edward lunges at me, barely missing me, all at once I feel a burning in my wrist.

I look down to see her biting me on my wrist. Crimson blood is flowing steadily like a waterfall and she is greedily licking at it. I feel the burning sensation and I swear I can actually smell blood.

In the distance I can hear a voice yelling at me.

"Bella!"

The voice sounds familiar. Hmm… the pain is intense and it is surrounding me. What is happening? Is this not a dream, but it must be. Edward wouldn't be here otherwise.

I am as light as a feather as I float away.

"Bella!" a voice disturbs me from my relaxing sleep. I feel weird as if I have been asleep for a thousand years.

"Yes?" I ask, the sound my voice makes seems weird. I normally don't sound so …. Musical I guess.

"Oh thank god your up!" the voice speaks again, it sounds so like …. It's Angela! I open my eyes to gasp. The room is now so different. The light shines in a whole new way. Everything is so alien and so beautiful.

I now notice Angela in front of me. She is wearing a cute baby blue top that match her blue eyes. It seems weird seeing her with blue eyes; I'm so used to her brown ones. Her brown hair has streaks of black in it which cascade down her back in natural curls making her hair messy yet beautiful.

In her hands, red nails might I add, are two babies, they look to be just a few hours old. One is dressed in blue and the other in orange. The orange looks really cute on what I presume is a her.

"Well?" Angela asks me holding the one in orange towards me. I take her, she is the cutest, well at least I hope she is a she.

"What are you going to name her?" Angela asks me.

So it is a her, what am I going to name her? I want an original name. Renesmee? No, too unusual, people would start calling her Nessie eventually and I do not want my only daughter to be named after the lochness monster, even if it is the combination of her two grandmother's names.

Anjanette? It sounds so beautiful, yes I will call her Anjanette, it kind of sounds like Angela and Janet whom was my kindergarten friend.

"Anjanette," I whisper to Angela, she looks a bit surprised.

"Alice told me you would name her Renesmee," she says looking confused. Ha! I have outsmarted Alice. I do a mental happy dance. "And what about this little guy?" Angela asks me showing me my little boy.

What should he be named? Jake? No it's too much of a reminder, as is Edward. Charlie? Too much of a reminder yet again. Aiden? It sounds cute; it has the word Aid in it so it's seems like he's help. Yes, Aiden. The two twin A's.

"Aiden," I tell Angela, yet again she looks surprised, shame Alice.

"Aiden," She repeats unsure, I nod, she smiles, "I like it!"

Now what, ok its getting a bit awkward. Just a tad seeing as I'm holding Anjanette and Angela is holding Aiden. I look down at my nails. They are a dark blue black colour. Hmm… I wonder why …. My surroundings have taken a magical twist and I feel the urge to just go outside and lie in the dirt surrounding the house.

"Come on Bella, you need to have a look at yourself!" Angela tells me, steering me towards a mirror I never noticed before.

I have blue – black eyes, the same colour as my nails. The more I stare at myself in the mirror the lighter the colour looks till it turns a baby blue. Happy and surprised. My hair now has a red tinge to it and it falls well passed my waist down to about my mid-thighs.

I will have to get used to this. I wonder what will happen next ….

***** 25 years later *****

The kids have grown up, they are beautiful, Anjanette has my brown hair with streaks of red and her fathers bronze hair in it. She has beautiful green eyes like her father probably had. We have nicknamed her Jan.

Aiden is taller than me with brown hair that has his fathers bronze in it to. He has brown eyes.

Jan has Alice's bubbly personality, she absolutely loves to shop. I kind of like to shop now to, it's actually not so bad when you have a ton of cash.

We are now enrolling at forks high, again! Yay – yeah no! Angela forced me (the kids just went with her) to move! Now – I can't believe I really am – I am in Forks!

Anyway I have decided to completely forget about Edward, wow saying his name is so easy. I have also decided to forget him through songs, so here I am, becoming a musician! Angela brought me a guitar last Christmas and I have tried it out. Jan is always encouraging me to sing.

"Hey Bella," Angela pulled me out of my thoughts, I grinned at her like the Cheshire cat, although a little more sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes as she approached.

"I've signed you up to sing at a bar tonight!" She quickly said not really giving any reaction time. God I hate being the centre of attention. But then again, this is what Edward didn't want so I might as well do it!

***** Later tonight *****

Just for confidence I have tried to make up a person, you know, a character so I can step in their shoes for tonight. I have red contacts in ( I only drink water – vampire remember!), I am wearing black skinny jeans, a white three quarter white shirt and a black vest. My hair is in messed up curls flying in every direction – literally. Tonight I am not plain old Bella, I am Izzy.

Izzy is cool, Izzy is new, Izzy is different, I am Izzy.

I step onto the stage, my eyes are framed with black. Everyone watches me as I open my lips coated with fresh red lipstick.

"Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away  
You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear  
You just keep on living this lie

_That's right, you know who I am talking about. I want to be famous. I want every person on earth to hear this song._

You refuse to see, you're denying me  
the cross I bear but you don't seem to care  
Even Judas knew he had lied

_See! You lied to me all this time? Why? I was just another pathetic human. But now I am much more. You made sure of that!_

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

_But I'm not crying anymore! I am over you! Hear me!  
_  
Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name my dear

_Why? Isn't it a good question?  
_  
I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth  
All you see is how you want it to be  
So you keep on living your life

_Your life! Without me! See where it has left us?  
_  
Release me from this cross after all these years  
Oh call my name and help me with this weight  
Even though it comes far too late

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

Why? Why?

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call"

The audience burst into applause, literally. Everyone smiles and screams of an encore are bursting my sensitive ear drums. Why not? Just one little song. How much could it do?

Then a suddenly sweet scent cuts through the air. I dramatically pause before looking into the eyes I never wished to see.

**Sorry its short but I will update again tomorrow! Please review! By the way its not who you think, sorry for giving it away but see if you can guess who it is! **


End file.
